


wretched, jagged lines between love (I love you, but that’s not enough)

by evanescentdawn



Series: Marvina [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Everything Hurts, Gen, So v much oh gosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Davina vows she’ll see this to the bitter end. She’s going to see it through, even if Marcel chooses not to side with her.
Relationships: Davina Claire & Marcel Gerard, Klaus Mikaelson & Marcel Gerald & Davina Claire
Series: Marvina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137533
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	wretched, jagged lines between love (I love you, but that’s not enough)

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't supposed be this angsty OOPS

”Davina,” Marcel says, warning in his voice and she crosses her arms over her chest, determinedly not listening to him. It’s going to go in the _same_ direction, as always. He’s going to plead with her until she eventually grudgingly gives in, to his _empty_ promises. 

Not again, not this time. Davina vows she’ll see this to the bitter end. She’s going to see it through, even if Marcel chooses not to side with her. 

He sighs, then. “D, come on,” Like she’s the _one_ who’s not being reasonable here. 

“No,” Davina says, standing her ground. 

“We’ve finally got some peace here. Are you willing to disrupt all the _work_ that we did, that Josh—“

“Don’t say his name like that,” Davina hisses, whirling on to Marcel. “You don’t get to _say_ that.” Her voice cracks, and his face crumbles, realising his mistake but well, it’s _too late._

“I’m going to stand behind that man who killed Josh, and laugh with him like nothing happened, like a _coward._ ” She raises her eyes to his ashamed ones and viciously spats out, “I’m not going to let you stop me. Klaus has taken so many from me—I won’t stand for this.” 

“D,” Marcel sighs, and it’s tangled with grief with something that she can’t understand. 

She doesn’t think she will ever understand Marcel's relationship with Klaus, and she hates it. She hates how Klaus has so much power over him. Davina is doing Marcel a favour here as well, by killing Klaus. He doesn’t just see it, yet. 

“D,” He repeats, and Davina hates the tone of his voice. How her heart squeezes painfully in her chest. “ _Please_.” 

One word, just one _word_. And Davina finds herself _wavering._ She hates him. 

“Please, Davina. I don’t want to lose _you_ as well—“ 

Davina turns around, unable to bear seeing Marcel’s utterly broken expression. She can’t waver, she can’t. There’s too many she lost by Klaus, _how many more will he take from her?_

This peace they have is only fleeting, fragile. You can’t have peace, when that monster still exists. 

“ _Davina—_ “

Without looking back, Davina keeps walking forward, as she cries. _Sorry_ , she whispers but it’s not enough. Not enough to make her stay. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY I WROTE SOMETHING FOR THESE TWO  
> I love them so, so _much_. They’re own all of my heart, entirely. ; ; 
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading!! *grins* You’re an absolute gem. ♥️♥️


End file.
